Checkerboarding
thumb Checkerboarding/CBen ist eine Theorie die vorallem in den USA verbreitet ist. Vereinfacht dargestellt wird bei dieser Betriebsweise der Honigraum so angeordnet, dass abwechselnd eine volles, verdeckeltes Honigrähmchen jeweils neben einem Leerrähmchen hängt. Daher auch der Name Checkerboard = Schachbrett. Die bekanntesten Checkerboarder sind: * Dennis Murrell * Rob Koss * Walt Wright ** http://beesource.com/point-of-view/walt-wright/ ** http://www.knology.net/~k4vb/all%20walt%20articles.htm Theorie Absolutes Augenmerk des Bien ist das Überleben des Volkes. Ist diese elementaren Sachen gesichert oder nicht mehr zu erreichen, streben die Bienen immer nach Vermehrung/Arterhaltung. Aus diesem Grund sind ab Brutbeginn im Spätwinter alle Bestrebungen des Bien auf erfolgreichen Nachschaffungs-Schwarm. Das Volk schwärmt erst, wenn das Überleben des zurückbleibenden Volkes gesichert ist. Dies geht nur wenn die Honigkappe/-kranz über den Brutnest geschlossen bleibt. Ab einen bestimmten Datum ("Repro c/o") im Jahr ist ein Überleben eines Schwarms nicht mehr realistisch. Ab dann wird ein Volk nicht mehr schwärmen und konzentriert sich aufs Überleben des Volkes für den Winter. Das Ziel ist also eine offene Honigkappe bis zum "Repro c/o". Als "Strafe", dass das Volk die Vermehrung nicht geschafft hat, wird die Königin meist still umgeweiselt. 4 Möglichkeiten zum Zeitpunkt des "Repro c/o" * alle Waben bebrütet, Honigkappe zu? -> Schwarm geht ab (natürlicher Ablauf) * alle Waben bebrütet, Honigkappe offen? -> kein Schwarm (keine Vorrausetzung für Vermehrung, warten auf nächstes Jahr) * nicht alle Waben bebrütet, Honigkappe zu? -> kein Schwarm (Volk zu schwach) * nicht alle Waben bebrütet, Honigkappe offen? -> kein Schwarm (Volk schwach, keine Tracht, auf nächstes Jahr warten) Vorteile * eine Kontrolle/Durchsicht auf Schwarmstimmung entfällt * sämtliche weitere Eingriffe (bis zur Honigernte im Juni) entfallen * das Brutnest wird nicht angetastet -> man muss lernen die Signale zu deuten die sich oben in der Beute abspielen ("top-of-the-hive") ** es wird immer nur 1 weiterer HR gegeben * Volk weiselt jedes Jahr automatisch um, weil der "Programmablauf" es so vorschreibt > Bienen hatten mit dieser Kö kein Erfolg ** Volk ist immer maximal vital * keine Winterauffütterung nötig * Volk überwintert sehr stark durch Pollenbox und großes, unbegrenztes Brutnest * theoretisch ist die Gabe sämtlicher HR auf einmal möglich > zB wenn längerer Urlaub ansteht * CBen kann wetterunabhängig durchgeführt werden schwache Völker schaffen es in der 1. Phase nicht das zur Verfügung gestellte Futter zu "verbrüten" starke Völker bekommen die Honigkappe bis zum "Termin" nicht verdeckelt Wann? thumb|Repro Swarm Cut-Off Date * schon mit der 1. Frühjahrsdurchsicht (Mitte März) * der "reproduction swarm cut/off" (repro c/o) ist 1 Woche nach Start der Apfelblüte > Anfang bis Mitte April ** mit dem CBen sollte 3 Wochen vorher angefangen werden > Mitte März (siehe oben) * "Weißes Wachs" gibt es 3 Wochen nach Repro c/o > Anfang Mai Wie? In Vorbereitung sollten genügend Honig-Leerwaben vom Vorjahr "angesparrt" werden 2 mögliche Konstellationen können nach der Auswinterung auftreten: 1. unter dem BR befindet sich eine Leerzarge/Pollenbox -> diese Leerzarge über den 1. HR aufsetzen 2. Beute besteht nur aus 1 BR + 1 HR -> 2 HR mit Leerwaben geben Checkerboarden Das eigentliche CBen besteht darin, dass die Honigkappe über dem Brutnest bis zum letztmöglichen Zeitpunkt des Schwarms nicht geschlossen sein darf. D.h. wir haben als Ausgangslage nach der Auswinterung 2 HR über dem BR. Es wird jeweils eine volle Honigwabe(HW) aus dem unteren HR entnommen und in den neuen HR gegeben und umgekehrt jeweils eine Leerwabe(LW) aus den oberen HR in den unteren HR gegeben, sodass abwechselnd immer eine volle Honigwabe neben einer Leerwabe hängt: dabei darauf achten das keine Brut in den umgehangenen Waben ist (wenn ohne ASG gearbeitet wird) oberer HR: * HW,LW,HW,LW,HW,LW,HW,LW,HW,LW unterer HR: * LW,HW,LW,HW,LW,HW,LW,HW,LW, HW weiteres Vorgehen: * es sollte immer ein HR mehr aufgesetzt sein, als von den Bienen belegt wird * jeder neue, oben aufgesetzte HR muss mit ausgebauten Leerwaben gefüllt sein * es wird also jede Woche nach den Bienen geschaut und bei Nektareintrag im obersten HR wird eine neuer HR mit Leerwaben gegeben ** erst ab dem Moment wenn "weißes Wachs" am Beutendeckel sichtbar ist, können HR mit MW gegeben werden ** Baubienen sind im Frühjahr begrenzt, will man MW ausbauen lassen sollte man warten bis die Bienen anfangen die Honigzellen zu verdeckeln zum Verständniss: Es wird nur einmal "gecheckerboardet" schon zum Frühjahr mit der 1. Durchsicht. Pollenbox-Manöver Wann ? Im Laufe des Jahres wandert das Brutnest nach oben. Erreicht das Brutnest den 2. HR, sprich wird der 2. HR bestiftet, wird der 1. HR abgenommen und unter den BR gesetzt. Diese unterer HR dient nun als Pollenbox. * die restl. Brut in der Pollenbox läuft aus, die enstandenen Leerzellen werden mit Pollen gefüllt * die Pollenbox dient zur Aufzucht der Winterbienen und wird bis zur nächsten Auswinterung leer sein * ist die Pollenbox bis zur Schwarmsaison (Anfang Mai) nicht mit Pollen gefüllt, wird die Pollenbox mit dem 1. HR (in dem sich Brut befinden sollte) getauscht Weißes Wachs Gibt es 3 Wochen nach dem "repro c/o". Zur Schwarmvorbereitung (April bis Mai) schlüpfen Bau-Bienen. Durch das CBen wird nicht abgeschwärmt. Die Bau-Bienen wollen ihr Wachs "los werden", deshalb wird das Wachs zum Bau von Brücken oder Wildbau im/am obersten Brutnestbereich verwendet. reproductive swarm cut-off (repro c/o) * gibt es bis zum "Repro c/o" Datum (Anfang bis Mitte April) keine geschlossene Honigkappe über dem Brutnest? So gibt es kein Schwarm ! In den nächsten 3 Wochen weiselt das Volk immer still um * in dieser Umweiselungsphase gibt es 2-3 Wochen Brutpause -> Zeit für die Puderzuckerbehandlung * Umweiselung erfolgt zu 95% zwischen oberer und darunter liegender Brutnest-Zarge * sind mehr als 7 WsZ vorhanden, handelt es sich um Schwarmzellen und keine Umweiselung Das Alter des Volkes ist entscheidend 3 Jahre und älter: * weiseln in der Haupttrachtzeit um -> Raps/Akazie/Linde? Anfang bis Mitte Juni 2 Jahre alte Völker: * weiseln zum "Repro c/o" um oder haben dann WsZ angesetzt ** das Volk ist als einen Brutzyklus früher "schwarmbereit" als 3 jährige Völker * ab 2 Jahren spricht man von etablierten Völkern * diese Völker wollen zuerst schwärmen, wenn das nicht klappt, nach "Repro c/o", werden MW/Rähmchen ausgebaut ** schaffen diese Völker den Ausbau der Waben nicht bis zum Winter, ist die 1. Priorität nach dem Auswintern der Ausbau dieser Waben nicht etablierte Völker (2 Jahre oder jünger): * diese Völker stoppen die Einlagerung von Nektar in den obersten HR nach "Repro c/o" * dann wird umgeweiselt, 3 Wochen später gibt es "weißes Wachs" Checkerboarding im Brutraum > Pyramiding Quelle: https://honeybeesuite.com/pyramiding-getting-bees-to-move-up/ You can pyramid your single brood box into two like this: # Prepare a new brood box in whatever fashion you like, using drawn comb, foundation, or foundationless frames with comb guides. # Open your hive and pull out the middle frames of brood. How many you pull depends on many contain brood. If six or more have brood, take the middle three. If only four or five have brood, take the middle two. The point is you want to leave some brood in the bottom box. For this example, let’s say you take three. # Take three empty frames from the middle of your new box and replace these with the three frames of brood. # Take the three empty frames and put them in the lower box. What you’ve done then is just switch three frames of brood for three empty frames. # Now, in the lower box, alternate a frame of brood with a new frame. For example: honey-honey-brood-new-brood-new-brood-new-honey-honey. # In the new box, put all the brood in the center. For example: new-new-new-new-brood-brood-brood-new-new-new. # Set the new box on top of the original one and you’re done. # In the bottom box the brood now extends across a width of five frames (brood-new-brood-new-brood) and in the top box it extends across a width of three frames (brood-brood-brood). This gives you a pyramid-shaped brood nest. # If you do this early enough you can usually prevent swarming because pyramiding opens the brood nest and breaks honey barriers. But you can also do it after swarming if your colony is rapidly expanding. # If you want to go to a third brood box, just wait until you have sufficient frames of brood in the second box and do the same thing again. Kategorie:Wiki